XXXXXXXXX
by Liana D. S
Summary: Pada malam hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Henry meminta Zhoumi untuk menelpon Hangeng. Ada apa? Humor, focus on Henry and (Han)ZhouRy moments. Semi-NC.


_Author's note: ELF pendamping saya bener-bener koplak dan psikosa. Nggak tau deh. Baca aja sendiri udah, ini hasil pikiran ELF pendamping saya sebenernya—remix, dia ngomongnya pake bahasa Jawa , ada yang tahu XXXXXXXXX itu apa? *senyum evil* Saya bosan dengan cerita perginya Han-gege yang mengharu-biru, jadi saya mau coba bikin twist di sini ^^_

* * *

**10 Oktober 2013, 23.00**

Seorang pemuda bermata sempit terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan pandangan kabur karena masih sangat mengantuk, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju dapur, ingin minum. Setelah meredakan rasa hausnya, ia melihat sekitar dapur. Henry, si pemuda mata sempit itu, merasa ada suatu kenangan yang mendalam yang bangkit dari dapur itu. Tentang si tukang masak.

Tentang Han-_gege_. Kakak tersayangnya.

Sambil terhuyung-huyung lagi, Henry melangkah menuju kamar _gege_ asli Cinanya yang terpercaya: Zhoumi. Pemuda panjang itu tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tentu saja. Koala yang menyalahi hukum alam karena tidak 'gemuk dan bulat' itu 'kan sedang sibuk _shooting_ drama juga. Belum lagi ada serangkaian _show_ bersama Super Junior-M. Tidur menjadi hal yang sangat penting baginya. Akan tetapi, Henry tidak bisa sepenuhnya pengertian dengan kebutuhan Zhoumi, terlebih ada sesuatu yang sangat _urgent_ seperti saat ini.

"_Gege_…" Henry mengguncang-guncang perlahan tubuh Zhoumi. Tangannya masih lemah karena tenaganya belum kembali setelah bangun tidur. Zhoumi tidak bangun.

"Mimi-_ge_…." Henry mengeraskan suaranya, juga kekuatan guncangannya di tubuh Zhoumi. Yang dibangunkan tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya, Henry murka.

"Zhoumi-_gege_!"

Zrak. zrak, zrak! Tanpa ampun, Henry mengguncang tubuh Zhoumi dengan sangat kuat sampai selimut Zhoumi tersibak tak karuan. Dengan kesal, Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya, lalu membuka matanya sedikit. "Hn?"

Henry tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membangunkan _gege_nya yang panjang ini. "_Gege_, aku mau minta tolong..."

Zhoumi berdecih, kesal karena istirahatnya diganggu. Akan tetapi. sebagai _gege_ yang bertanggung jawab, Zhoumi tetap membuka mata untuk adiknya. "Minta tolong apa? Sudah malam nih, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh dan cepat tidur."

"Tapi ini penting," kata Henry lirih, "Tolong telponkan Han-_gege_, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Telponkan Han-_gege_..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit marah, "Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam! Kita akan mengganggunya! Memangnya kenapa kau ingin menelponnya selarut ini? Apa cuma karena kangen? Kau sudah dewasa, tau! Berpikirlah rasional!" Siraman kata-kata Zhoumi ini sedikit menohok. Henry 'kan magnae. Ia memang sering meminta hal-hal yang aneh jika sedang rindu pada mantan ketua _sub-unit_nya dan semua _gege_nya tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaannya. Henry egois, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ini sangat _urgent_. Pemuda pucat itu menunduk.

"Bukan cuma itu... Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi..."

Zhoumi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Apa lagi?"

"_Gege_... aku kehabisan celana dalam..."

Hening.

Roda gigi di otak Zhoumi berputar cukup lama hingga akhirnya, pemuda panjang itu tertawa. "Maksudmu, kau mau menelpon hanya untuk pinjam celana dalam Han-_gege_ seperti dulu?"

Henry mengangguk tanpa dosa. "Kalau menelpon ayah dan ibuku terlalu jauh karena mereka ada di Kanada. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menelpon mereka hanya untuk meminta mereka membawa celana dalam ke sini? Makanya, telponkan Han-_gege_. Tidak enak nih, masa besok aku tidak ganti celana untuk _perform_?"

"Kau ini payah. Han-_gege_ itu juga jauh dari sini, tau. Pinjam yang ada di sini saja!"

"Pinjam siapa? Tidak ada satu pun punya kalian yang pas denganku. Punyamu pasti kebesaran untukku, Koala-_ge_. Kau 'kan gendut."

Zhoumi serta-merta memiting leher adiknya." Apa maksudmu, Mochi jorok?! Coba bilang lagi!"

"Waa, waa, _duibuqi..._ Mimi-_ge_, aku sesak napas!" rengek Henry yang membuat Zhoumi melepaskannya, "Besok aku ada _perform_ 'Trap', masa aku tidak ganti celana?"

_Sweatdropped,_ Zhoumi menanggapi, "Memangnya akan ada penggemar yang mempedulikan hal itu? Sudah, pinjam saja punya Yinhe. Kurasa ukurannya pas untukmu."

"Tidak mau!" Henry serta-merta menolak dengan suara yang keras, "Punya Yinhe-_ge_ pasti bau!"

Zhoumi langsung membekap adiknya. "Kau ini, pelankan sedikit suaramu!"

Henry menyingkirkan tangan Zhoumi. "Habis itu memang benar, kan? Cuma punya Han-_gege_ yang pas buatku. Telponkan ya, _Ge_, telponkan... Ini darurat..." Si kecil itu memohon-mohon pada _gege_nya, dua telapak tangannya bertemu di depan wajah. Zhoumi menghembuskan napas panjang. Adiknya itu benar-benar tak bisa sembuh dari kebiasaan buruk yang didapatnya sejak debut Super Junior-M. Lama Zhoumi berpikir untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari tugas tersebut, tetapi Henry merengek lagi dengan lebih keras sambil duduk di lantai.

"Telponkan, Mimi-_ge_! Telponkan, telponkan!"

"Aish, kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan kekanakan begitu, dong! Iya, iya, aku paham, tetapi aku lupa nomor Han-_gege_. Nomornya sudah hilang dari kontakku!"

"Aahhh..." Henry menghembuskan napas kecewa, "Kalau begitu, telpon saja Lite-_ge_, terus tanya berapa nomor telpon Han-_gege_."

"Jangan gila. Lite-_ge_ sudah ditambah masa baktinya di wajib militer hanya karena ketahuan memainkan ponsel. Kalau kita tanya, kita akan semakin merepotkannya."

"Yah... ayolah..." Henry sudah berkaca-kaca karena terancam tidak ganti celana saat _performance_ besok, "Kumohon... Cuma Zhoumi-_gege_ yang bisa menolongku..."

Zhoumi menatap adiknya bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ia ingin segera pergi tidur lagi, tetapi kasihan juga adiknya ini kalau tidak ganti celana seharian besok. Mau dicuci sekarang pun percuma karena besok pasti tidak kering. Sialnya, ya, _sialnya,_ Hangeng menitipkan Henry pada Zhoumi secara personal supaya kebutuhan jiwa kanak-kanak Henry tetap terpenuhi setelah Hangeng keluar dari Super Junior.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti saja kutelponkan. Beri aku waktu untuk tidur, ya? Aku sangat mengantuk, Henli..." putus Zhoumi kemudian. Wajah Henry cerah. "Benar, ya? Kau akan menelponnya?"

"Iya, iya... Celana dalam, 'kan?"

Henry nyengir lebar, lalu memeluk Zhoumi dan segera melepaskannya. "_Xiexie, Ge_! Maaf sudah mengganggumu. _Wan'an_!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Henry melangkah dengan lebih ringan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Zhoumi menggeleng-geleng heran. _Ada-ada saja Mochi Kanada itu,_batin Zhoumi, seulas senyum geli mampir di wajahnya sebelum ia kembali terlelap.

* * *

**11 Oktober 2013, 04.30**

Suasana di _dorm_ sedang _hectic_. Maklum, para _member_ sedang bersiap untuk berangkat _show_. Henry cepat-cepat menghampiri Zhoumi di kamar, bermaksud menanyakan urusan kemarin malam.

"_Gege_, kau sudah menelpon Han-_gege_, 'kan?" tanya Henry dengan binar mata penuh harap. Zhoumi, yang sudah bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi, terpaku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Eh, _duibuqi_, aku lupa..."

"Hah?!" Henry berteriak frustrasi, "_Gege_, ini masalah hidup dan matiku sebagai artis! Terus nanti aku pakai apa?! Aduh, _Gege_ payaah!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak suka mencuci!" Zhoumi mencoba membela diri. Henry langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya (yang masih belum tersentuh air sama sekali) di atas tempat tidur Zhoumi. "Bagaimana ini? Uuuh, aku tidak bisa berangkat _show_ kalau begini caranya..."

Mendengar ribut-ribut di kamar Zhoumi, Sungmin sang _leader_ Super Junior-M masuk ke sana. "Henli, kau belum siap-siap?"

Henry mengangkat mukanya, menampakkan ekspresi panik berat. "_Gege_, ada masalah yang sangat pelik yang aku hadapi!"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku kehabisan celana dalam dan tidak ada satu pun dari punya kalian yang pas! Cuma punya Han-_gege_ yang pas buatku dan Mimi-_ge _belum menelponnya sampai sekarang! 'Kan jadinya aku tak bisa pakai apa-apa!" jelas Henry panjang lebar. Sungmin nyengir. "Kau ini... makanya kalau mau pakai celana dalam bersih, yang rajin mencuci..."

"Tadi Mimi-_ge_ sudah mengatakan itu, tetapi aku maunya hanya pakai punya Han-_gege_!"

"Ya Tuhan, Han-_gege_ sedang sibuk sekarang. Kita tidak mungkin mengganggunya," Sungmin menghembuskan napas keras, lalu menawarkan satu opsi mudah yang sebenarnya sangat berat ia ungkapkan, "Mau pinjam punyaku?"

Henry menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Tidak mau! _Gege_ gendut, celana dalamnya pasti nanti kebesaran kalau kupakai!"

Zleb! Satu pisau menusuk Sungmin dari belakang kepalanya. Zhoumi langsung membentak Henry. "Jangan tidak sopan begitu, Mochi!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Aku akan coba mencari toko yang buka, walaupun agak mustahil sih ada toko yang buka jam segini..." keluh Sungmin. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Dalam hatinya, ia berniat jadi ********* Thief juga dengan mencuri salah satu celana dalam _member_nya dan memberikannya pada Henry seolah-olah itu baru. Ah, tidak higienis memang, tetapi ini darurat. Jadwal sudah menunggu mereka.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang muncul dan menyelamatkan Super Junior-M dari segala urusan celana dalam Henry.

"_Hyung_, tadi ada paket yang diantar ke sini, katanya untuk Henry." Siwon menemui Sungmin dengan sebuah kotak yang masih berbungkus. Henry langsung tanggap begitu tahu ada paket yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia melesat keluar kamar, mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja menerima paket dari Siwon. "_Gege_, itu buatku, ya?"

Lega karena perhatian Henry teralihkan, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengiyakan. "Iya, ini buatmu. Coba bukalah."

Dengan mata berbinar, Henry menerima paket itu. Di belakangnya, Zhoumi mengikuti. "Wah, tumben sekali ada yang mengirimiku bingkisan. Memangnya sekarang hari apa, ya?" tanya Henry polos sambil duduk di sofa dan membuka paketnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau...

"Sekarang tanggal 11 Oktober, Mochi." Zhoumi mengingatkan Henry. Si pipi gembil langsung teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, sekarang 'kan hari ulang tahunku, ya? Hehehe, gara-gara bingung soal celana dalam, aku sampai lupa... Selamat ulang tahun, Henry..." Ia tersenyum imut sambil menyobek pembungkus paketnya tanpa hati-hati sama sekali.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Yang sudah berumur 24 tahun tidak boleh meributkan masalah celana dalam lagi, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil senyum-senyum. Henry cuma nyengir, berharap isi paket itu adalah benda yang benar-benar ia butuhkan saat ini.

Tutup kotak terbuka. Ada sebuah pesan dari pengirim paket itu.

_Untuk Henli_

_Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè! Maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, tidak lebih. Kuharap kau bisa memanfaatkan benda ini dengan baik. Jangan lupa, sering-seringlah mencuci!_

_Wo ai ni!_

"Eh, tidak ada nama pengirimnya di sini... tapi ya sudahlah. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya?" Henry mengalihkan pandang pada kotak pipih warna gelap di dalam kotak yang pertama. Ia mengambil kotak yang di dalam itu dan membukanya. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar. "_Gege_, lihat ke sini! Semuanya, lihat, lihat!"

Semua _member _yang ada di dekat situ mendekat karena penasaran dengan isi paket yang diterima Henry. Kira-kira apa kado yang membuat Henry begitu senang?

Zhoumi satu-satunya yang tidak mendekat karena ia tahu kemungkinan besar apa isi bingkisan yang diterima Henry, tetapi ia menunggu konfirmasi dari dugaannya itu.

Benar saja.

"Selusin celana dalam?" Kyuhyun tampak jijik. Mata pemuda ikal itu memicing sebelah dan melebar sebelah. Ia tidak menangkap apa yang ada di pikiran si pemberi hadiah. Henry tak menanggapi tatapan jijik dari _gege_nya yang paling muda itu. Matanya masih dipenuhi binar yang sama. "Asyik, 'kan? Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu bingung lagi mencari celana dalam! Sonmin-_ge_, tak usah repot-repot membelikanku. Aku pakai ini saja!"

Henry langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya, ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan mencoba celana dalam barunya. "Hehe, pemberi kado itu tahu saja apa yang kumau!" katanya senang pada Zhoumi. Si jangkung hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi celana dalammu yang kemarin harus kau cuci, ya?"

"Siap, _Ge_! Ingatkan aku nanti!"

Zhoumi terus memandangi Henry sampai masuk ke kamar. Ketika Henry menutup pintu dari dalam, Zhoumi menekan _'send'_ di ponselnya.

* * *

**11 Oktober 2013, 04.48**

Seorang pria tampan sedang bersiap-siap untuk _check-out_ dari hotel. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, juga celana panjang hitam. Ia tahu pakaiannya sekarang tidak cocok disebut sebagai _'airport style'_ artis, tetapi ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sedikit terburu-buru, ia mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Ia harus cepat karena menerjunkan diri di bisnis Hollywood artinya mobilitas cepat. Pria itu tak terlalu sulit menyamakan _pace_ dengan orang-orang Amerika, toh orang Cina juga sama cepatnya.

Akhirnya, pria itu selesai mengemasi barangnya. Ia baru saja menutup kopernya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ditekannya tombol hijau ponselnya dan kemudian, terdengar suara berat sang manajer.

"Hangeng, aku menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah atau kau akan kehilangan penerbanganmu."

"Maafkan aku, _Ge_. Aku baru saja selesai. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Ya, pria itu Han Geng, mantan personel Super Junior, mantan _leader_ _sub-unit_ Super Junior-M, dan sekarang, statusnya adalah artis internasional multitalenta. Ia baru saja didaulat sebagai salah satu bintang Asia yang membintangi film besutan Hollywood. Film yang belum dirilis saja sudah membuat heboh seluruh dunia: '_Transformers 4_'. Prestasi pria ini sudah dikenal seluruh dunia, baik aktingnya, lagunya, juga _dance_nya yang memukau itu.

Namun, sepopuler apapun Hangeng, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Manusia yang memiliki cinta tersembunyi, cinta tak terekspos.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk saat Hangeng keluar dari kamar hotel dengan semua barangnya.

_From: Zhoumi_

_Gege, kalau paketmu untuk Henli adalah selusin celana dalam putih yang dikemas dalam kotak pipih berlapis dua dan tidak diberi nama pengirim, maka paketmu sudah sampai ke sini. Dia sangat senang, kau tahu. Xiexie. Wo ai ni! Sukses untuk 'Transformers 4', Gege!_

Sebenarnya, Zhoumi tidak kehilangan nomor Hangeng. Mana mungkin ia kehilangan nomor _gege_nya yang paling berharga sedunia itu, walaupun sang _gege_ sudah bukan anggota Super Junior lagi secara _de facto_? Zhoumi pun tahu soal baju kotor di kamar Henry. Ia bahkan membereskan baju-baju itu agar, setidaknya, kamar si kecil tak kelihatan berantakan. Masalahnya, kalau untuk mencuci, puh... Henry harus mencucinya sendiri. Henry harus belajar soal kemandirian. Berapa umurnya sekarang? 24? Masa masih jorok? Akan tetapi, Zhoumi bukan tipe orang keras yang memberi pelajaran dengan langsung menegurnya seperti itu. Untuk saat ini, Zhoumi masih 'lunak', sama seperti Hangeng yang tak mudah menegur adiknya.

Maka inilah yang terjadi.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Ia memang terlibat dalam rencana _'birthday surprise' _Henry yang disiapkan Zhoumi, walaupun ia sangat sibuk. Untuk sang _didi_, apa sih yang tidak? Hangeng masih sangat mencintai mereka. Sangat, tetapi tak harus semua orang tahu hal ini, 'kan? _At least, _bukti cinta Hangeng sudah tepat sasaran, walaupun sang target juga masih tak tahu siapa '_secret admirer_' yang mengirim selusin cinta ke _dorm_.

Hangeng memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melangkah ke _lift_ setelah membalas pesan Zhoumi.

_To: Zhoumi_

_Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian juga, sukses terus untuk show-show kalian dan cepatlah susul aku ke Hollywood! Dan ingatkan Henli untuk mencuci celana dalamnya sering-sering karena celana dalamku sudah tak bisa ia curi lagi! Maaf tak bisa menemani kalian di sana. Aku sayang kalian, Mimi, Henli. _

* * *

**TAMAT**

_Oke, jadi ini semi-NC. Saya mohon maaf. Sekali lagi, yang psikosa adalah ELF pendamping saya, jangan salahin saya! Saya tahu ini masih dalam rangka Donghae's Day, tetapi saya nggak begitu tertarik sama dia, jadi saya nggak bikin FF-nya deh *digampar ELF pendamping saya yang ELFishy* Do leave a comment ^^_


End file.
